


Flavour

by nineofcupsnpc



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, The author doesn't know how to fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 23:23:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17837990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nineofcupsnpc/pseuds/nineofcupsnpc
Summary: Yanjun wonders what Zhangjing tastes like.✧ ✧ ✧Prompt:#83: Zhangjing steps on his brand new white shoes the second week Yanjun meets him.





	Flavour

**Author's Note:**

> The author's Twitter handle is @zhangjingxxx!  
> I should really stick to writing oneshots instead of chaptered fics lol  
> I rushed this in a total of four hours over two days, I hope it’s still acceptable!

The first time Yanjun met Zhangjing, he wasn’t feeling great.

The golden rays of the sun seeped through the curtains of the library, painting the beige coloured walls a lovely vibrant yellow. The aircons whirled while they function, filling Yanjun’s ears with a monotonous sound that almost lulled him to sleep. Even the dullest pages of the books laid open on the table almost seemed beautiful, also lit up by the sunlight, the black words that seemed like ants almost disappearing due to the reflection of light on the pages.

Yanjun blinked his eyes, left hand rubbing his forehead, right hand twirling his pen around. The sheet of his notebook in front of him remained blank despite of all the books opened before him. The library was empty besides him and the old lady librarian, who was nodding off behind the counter. The afternoon was fine, everyone was out having picnics, or exercising, unlike him, who had a deadline to meet, grades to achieve, and expectations to fulfil.

Frowning, he glared at the empty page, which seemed to be glaring back at him too. He suddenly felt immensely dizzy, like the whole world before him was swirling and turning in a whirlpool. His temple throbbed, and he gave up after one last futile attempt of getting the mechanisms in his brain turning. He burrowed his head in his arms, closing his arms, hoping that a short nap might help boost his brain.

The next time he was conscious enough, there wasn’t a sound aside from the aircons still whirling. He was shivering a bit as the air around him had grown significantly cooler. He still felt the bone deep exhaustion inside him, and as uncomfortable his sitting position was, he wanted to go back to dreamland. He wondered what woke him up in first place. The thought was fading away in his mind as sleep started overtaking him again when he felt a hand land on his shoulder, gently shaking him. Yanjun reluctantly opened his eyes and moved from his position, stretching his sore arms and turning his stiff torso——

Until he came eye to eye with a stranger who was staring at him. Blinking blearily, Yanjun took in the stranger’s features. It was a boy around his age, with curly dark brown hair, fair skin and a pair of huge expressive eyes. At the time being, concern and curiosity swam in his eyes, while the lights around him gave them an extra shine. Yanjun could lose himself in these warm chocolate orbs, until he realised with slight embarrassment that he didn’t even know the boy at all. 

At the realisation, he quickly removed his glance away from the boy, who turned away looking a bit flustered too. Clearing his throat, the boy asked with a soft voice, “Are you okay? Since I came in two hours ago you haven’t been moving so I grew worried——“

Wait, two hours? Yanjun turned to the windows and to his horror, the warm sunlight was no longer there. In its place was the reflection of glaringly bright LED lights, and the world behind the curtains was dark. He took a quick glance at his phone and was alarmed when the digital clock reads 9:30 pm. His short nap had turned into a five-hour nap instead.

His paper, now drenched in drool, was still without a single word. And now, he was a few hours closer to the deadline of his project.

Yanjun stood up with a start and almost immediately started seeing stars in front of his eyes. His head was as heavy as a rock, yet his limbs were like jelly. He felt his body fall backwards but before his back took the full impact of slamming into the hard wooden chair, two hands grabbed him by the shoulders and steadied him, though shaky, on his legs, before he managed to get himself to sit gently on the chair again. The boy removed his hands from Yanjun’s shoulder, eyes now undoubtedly filled with even more worry.

“Have you eaten?” He asked again with that soft voice, and Yanjun thought it was almost angelic, in his weakened state and confused mind. Yanjun slightly shook his head no, remembering that he didn’t even have lunch before entering the library in early afternoon. The boy took in a gasp, and turned to unzip his backpack. He fumbled with it a bit, before taking out something and held it in front of Yanjun. It took Yanjun a few seconds to process what was in front of him. 

“Here, have this. I think your blood sugar is quite low now,” the boy said, and Yanjun idly took the bar of chocolate, mind still clouded as he tore open the wrapper and chewed on it. The boy left his side for a moment, and by the time he was back, Yanjun was feeling much better than when he just woke up. He also felt much awake now as the taste of the chocolate filled his mouth, it would probably taste grossly sweet normally, but it felt nice at the moment. The boy rushed back, and sat down beside him again.

“Feel better?” 

Yanjun nodded, chocolate wrapper crinkled into a ball in his palm. “Glad to hear that,” there’s a hint of relief in the boy’s voice. Yanjun stared blankly into nothing, until he realised that he probably should say something to the boy. He turned to him. “Uh, thank you for that,” he said awkwardly, to which the boy smiled at response. “You’re welcome! I’m Zhangjing, You Zhangjing!”

“Uh, I’m Lin Yanjun,” Yanjun answered back to the boy, who now has a name. Zhangjing was still smiling at him, gummy, his two front teeth slightly protruding, making him look like a bunny. Unconsciously, Yanjun felt his cheek start to lift as well. 

You Zhangjing is chocolate flavoured, Yanjun decided.

 

* * *

 

Yanjun started seeing Zhangjing everywhere. On campus, off campus, at the café he always went to when he wanted to relax, and of course at the library where they first met. The thing was, everytime he saw Zhangjing, Zhangjing either wasn’t paying attention or wasn’t even facing him at all. He was always with a few other boys who stood towering him, making him seem tiny among them. And they were always loud. Loudly talking, loudly laughing. 

Yanjun had heard Zhangjing laugh more than once, and he had to admit that he liked that sound. It was infectious, he always had to smile whenever it was heard from a distance. Yanjun hated any source of noisiness, which was the reason he was almost always alone, virtually friendless. He didn’t mind to be an outcast, in fact he was thankful that he was outcasted- the lesser people he interact with, the more at peace he felt.

The second time Yanjun met Zhangjing, he was feeing quite good.

He had just bought a pair of white shoes which fitted perfectly on his feet and looked good too, a rare occurance for someone as picky as Yanjun. It was spotless, and Yanjun didn’t want it to get dirty anytime soon, but he thought it would be a waste if he didn’t wear it at all. He was strolling mindlessly in campus, taking in the fresh scent of the morning, appreciating himself for actually arriving early enough for him not to rush to his first lecture for once, until he saw someone coming right towards him. The person knocked into him full force, making him stumble a few steps back, caught offguard. He instinctively grab the person the way he would catch a ball flying towards him, when he felt an unwanted pressure right on his right foot.

He took in a deep breath and looked down and there it was, a clear brown footprint on his brand new white shoes, standing out hideously on the white colour. The shoe was even slightly deformed from how hard the person pressed down. He let the person go with a rather hard shove, that made the person fell onto the ground. Yanjun finally took a better look at the person before him, as he recognised the person with his characteristical eyes.

“You Zhangjing,” he said through gritted teeth. Zhangjing struggled up, eyes panickedly scooting upward and downward between Yanjun’s fuming face and his ruined white shoes. His mouth opened and closed rapidly like a goldfish in its tank.

“You ruined my white shoes,” he growled lowly, and he could see Zhangjing shiver at his tone. When Zhangjing finally found his voice, the first words that came out of his mouth was a shaky “I’m sorry!”

Yanjun looked down to his shoes, and then back up to Zhangjing again. Zhangjing seemed terribly panicked, hands not staying at a same place, fingers slightly trembling. He couldn’t meet Yanjun’s eyes as he repeatedly bowed to Yanjun, mouthing “I’m sorry” over and over agin. 

Despite being furious, Yanjun couldn’t help but felt amused at how helpless the smaller boy looked. Yanjun heard laughter, loud and piercing as they approached from behind him, but one look from Yanjun shushed them immediately like a comical effect. He then heard footsteps scramble away from the scene, until they were left alone again, just Yanjun and an incredibly guilty Zhangjing. Zhangjing’s eyes were starting to well up as he kept apologising, and Yanjun suddenly found himself unable to stay angry anymore. Zhangjing had saved him before, didn’t he? An incident shouldn’t make him hate him at all. Besides, he could always wash his shoes!

He decided to mess with Zhangjing a bit, instead.

“I just bought these shoes days ago,” he scolded Zhangjing with a fake angry tone, “and now they’re ruined! What should you do to compensate me?”

“A-Anything!” Zhangjing said wobbly, tears threatening to escape. “P-Please forgive me, it’s not on purpose I swear!”

He sounded so pitiful Yanjun almost wanted to break everything to Zhangjing. But the act had to continue. “You have to sacrifice something to repay me…” He rested his chin on his hands, pretending to think hard. “Sacrifice… sacrifice…” Meanwhile, Zhangjing was staring at him, holding his breath, seemingly dreading what would come out of Yanjun next.

“Ah! I know!” Yanjun snapped his fingers. “You should…” he paused for further suspense.

“Should what?” Zhangjing asked meekly.

“You should treat me to ice cream!” Yanjun said with a bright tone, and could barely hold in his laugh when Zhangjing’s already wide eyes widened impossibly more, staring unbelievingly at him. “I was kidding, Zhangjing. I can wash those shoes and I——”

Yanjun stopped in between his words as Zhangjing unexpectably broke into tears.

“H-How dare y-you pull a j-joke like that?” He hiccuped, hand rubbing messily on his face, smearing his face with more tears. Now Yanjun felt really bad for tricking Zhangjing. He didn’t expect Zhangjing to break down like that.

“H-hey, I’m sorry, please don’t cry…” Yanjun awkwardly put a hand on Zhangjing, who was now hiding his face in his hands, sobbing earnestly. Yanjun rubbed circles on Zhangjing’s back until eventually he calmed down and slowly lifted his head, shifting his hands so only his red and teary eyes could be seen.

“Are you being serious?” He asked, voice still shaky. “I only need to treat you ice cream?”

“Yeah! Sorry for scaring you like that though…” Yanjun ruffled his own hair in embarrassment. “I think I might be treating you instead…”

“Really?” Yanjun didn’t even know how someone’s mood could shift so quickly like Zhangjing. He hastily wiped away his tears and allowed a small hopeful smile. He looked so adorable like that, his little button nose still red, face a bit blotchy, but his eyes shone with excitement. Yanjun wanted to pinch his cheeks, but refrained himself from doing so. He nodded, and Zhangjing’s face bloomed into a huge smile.

“It’s a deal then!” He said excitedly, bouncing in his place.

Later after their classes, Yanjun and Zhangjing met up at the ice cream parlor. Yanjun had the matcha flavoured ice cream, while Zhangjing opted for vanilla flavoured ice cream. Eating the smooth creamy delicacy scoop by scoop, they chatted about everything and nothing. They even exchanged their cups, and for the first time, Yanjun found vanilla flavour decent.

Perhaps You Zhangjing is vanilla flavoured, Yanjun thought.

 

* * *

 

They’ve gotten much closer than before. 

There was no doubt how Zhangjing had changed Yanjun’s life, bringing something akin of a fresh breeze into it. Zhangjing had introduced a few his own friends to them, and they hung out once in a while. Yanjun couldn’t stand how noisy they were at first, but as soon he got used to it, he found himself enjoying the company of them. 

The first time Yanjun felt something else about Zhangjing, it was out of the blue.

It was at his usual café, where Yanjun sat by the window, staring out at the pedestrians rushing about, their shadows inclining due to the position of the sun. It was late afternoon, and it felt like time had stopped for him only, while the world outside kept going their own ways. Yanjun liked the feeling when he had nothing special on his mind, just himself,  a good book and the cup of black coffee that sat elegantly before him, still steaming, the aroma sneaking inside his nostrils, making him relax.

The chime at the door of the café tinkled, and Yanjun looked up from his book. It was Zhangjing, and surprisingly, he was alone. Even more surprisingly, his face was decorated with a frown, the corners of his lips turned slightly downwards, as he advanced towards Yanjun, plopping down opposite him with a huff.

“What happened?” Yanjun asked curiously. 

“Chaoze and Dinghao flunked me!” He whisper shouted. “They went onto a date, without me knowing!” He momentarily stopped his rant as a waitress came over and Zhangjing placed his usual order with a small smile. Immediately after she disappeared from sight, he dropped the smile and continued again.

“Now I owe Ruotian bubble tea!” He complained angrily, and Yanjun thought he looked like a small pufflefish instead. “That’s not all: apparently everyone knew before me! Please tell me you didn’t know about them too!” He looked at Yanjun with puppy eyes, and Yanjun wanted to melt at the sight. 

“I’m sorry to break this to you, Zhangjing, they’re freaking obvious I knew they have a thing the moment you introduced them to me.” Yanjun said with a straight face, watching in amusement as Zhangjing’s face went from pleading to disbelief. “NOT YOU TOO!” He wailed loudly, before abruptly covering his mouth with his hands and looking around frantically, fearing that someone else had heard him. Thankfully, the café was empty at the moment. He breathed a sigh of relief before turning back to Yanjun.

“You really are that oblivious,” Yanjun said with a chuckle.  

Zhangjing groaned. A silent moment followed as the waitress returned with Zhangjing’s order, a roasted almond latte and a piece of tiramisu. Zhangjing nodded a silent thanks, and pushed the plate towards Yanjun. “You and I can share it,” he said, picking up a fork and put a small piece into his mouth. “Try it! It tastes so good I /almost/ don’t feel as betrayed anymore.”

Yanjun also ate a small forkful before he picked up his book again. “So is that why you are alone today?” 

“They! Freaking! Went on a date! Without notifying me!” Zhangjing almost started shouting again, but Yanjun shot him a glance that made him quiet down again. “I was waiting for them to come here together and hang out like usual, but then Li freaking Ruotian came over to me with the smuggest look and said he saw Dinghao and Chaoze holding hands and then I received Chaoze’s text-” Zhangjing paused, unlocked his phone and showed Yanjun the text. “He said he’s busy! When he’s actually out there dating! Isn’t this the most ridiculous thing ever, Yanjun?”

“Oh gosh, Zhangjing!” Yanjun bent over in laughter. Zhangjing looked at Yanjun in disbelief. “Not you too!” He sighed dramatically, wiping away a fake tear. “I was flunked, singled out, and then cheated bubble tea on- and you have the heart to laugh at me?”

Yanjun blinked his tears of laughter away as Zhangjing abruptly pulled the plate of tiramisu towards himself and started eating angrily, mouthful by mouthful. In a few minutes, the whole piece of the cake was gone. He took a deep breath and started stirring his drink. Yanjun stared at him, wondering what Zhangjing would do next.

Zhangjing was wearing a long-sleeved, yellow button-up. His bangs were slightly parted, exposing part of his forehead. Sunlight fell on his hair, making it seem lighter in colour than it was, and Yanjun could say Zhangjing was radiating light himself, like a tiny sun. Yanjun felt something rose in his chest, something similar to affection, to fondness, to love.

Zhangjing took a sip of his drink, and Yanjun mirrored his action. The black coffee no longer felt bitter on the tip of his lips, instead he found sweetness underneath the bitterness. He didn’t doubt his tastebuds because he was absolutely positive that Zhangjing was the sugar to his coffee. Sweet and addictive.

Maybe Zhangjing tasted like coffee too, he thought.

 

* * *

 

It was the umpteenth time Yanjun saw Zhangjing, and he was absolutely whipped.

It was almost two months since he first met Zhangjing at the library, almost two months since he knew Zhangjing’s name. Zhangjing had become the light of his once dull life, and he couldn’t think of anyone as perfect as him. 

They had started to hang out even more now, just the two of them. Zhangjing understood him- understood his need of peace and quiet, so like a comfortable blanket that enveloped him, he became a source of warmth to Yanjun, not being intrusive, yet making himself noticable too. Yanjun enjoyed every single second with him, and he could tell that Zhangjing felt the same too, because instead of the hyperactive puppy he was like around his friends, he became an obedient kitten when he was around Yanjun, always staying close to him, always providing comfort to him.

They were two jigsaw puzzle pieces that didn’t know they fit each other so well, but now that they had found each other, Yanjun wanted to complete the puzzle, and make the pieces attach perfectly. He just had to find a way, and a perfect time to ask the question, to say the words.

He was strolling in campus again, but this time he was not alone. Zhangjing walked right by his side, so close their shoulders were almost touching. Yanjun was feeling nervous, as if there were butterflies in his stomach and a deer crashing around in his chest. More than a few times, he stole glances at Zhangjing, and he never got tired of admiring how absolutely gorgeous he was. They weren’t talking, just basking in the comfortable silence, enjoying each other’s company.

“Remember the White Shoe Accident?” Yanjun suddenly said, startling Zhangjing a bit. He lowered his head, a slight blush adorning his cheeks. “Of course I do,” Zhangjing replied shyly. “I even cried because I thought we’re done for.”

“Aren’t you more concerned of how I would ask you to repay me?” Yanjun asked. 

“I’m not actually worried about that, it’s just… I wanted to get closer to you, Yanjun.” Zhangjing stopped in his steps, and Yanjun followed suit. He looked down to his shoes. Still the same pair of white shoes, the footprint on it long gone, spotless, almost shining, the way Yanjun liked. Yanjun actually felt himself getting shy too, knowing well that his own face must be getting red. He looked up to Zhangjing. Zhangjing, who had the sweetest personality, the softest features, the eyes that could talk. 

At this time, however, Zhangjing’s eyes was unbelievably beautiful. They were like a pair of windows that allowed him to see through his soul, and at this moment they were almost overflowing with powerful emotions, shining like diamonds, as clear as a lake on a tranquil, non-windy day.

“Actually, I wanted to tell you something…” Zhangjing trailed off, and reached into his trousers pocket. “I bought this lip balm for you, because your lips always seem so chapped and dry…” He looked away, blushing furiously. Yanjun almost wanted to laugh. He knew what Zhangjing was trying to do. He took the lip balm from Zhangjing’s hand.

“May I know what flavour is it?” He asked, popping the lid open. “I… I didn’t know too…” Zhangjing’s voice was as tiny as a mosquito, and he was fidgeting, not daring to look at Yanjun. Softly, carefully, he tilted Zhangjing’s chin up and stared into those lovely eyes full of wonder. He applied the lip balm onto Zhangjing’s lips, initially wowing at how plump and pink those lips were. Once he finished, he tucked the tube into his front pocket. Then, without any hesitation, he pressed his lips onto Zhangjing’s.

It was as if fireworks started blooming in his chest. His mind was blank aside from Zhangjing. Zhangjing tasted like strawberry, Yanjun realised, as he sank into the kiss, arms snaking to wrap around Zhangjing’s torso. Sweet. Intriguing. Addictive. Zhangjing smiled into the kiss, tilting his head, returning Yanjun’s embrace. It was like two jigsaw puzzle pieces fitted together perfectly.

Yanjun had to pull away first because he was out of breath, feeling a bit light-headed. Zhangjing was staring at him, eyes shining, crinkled up with a sweet smile, the sweetest smile he had ever seen.

Zhangjing was many flavours combined, Yanjun concluded, and he couldn’t wait to taste all of them.


End file.
